


There Are Worse Things

by FeverentMaim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Sooner or Later, They're going to have to make friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverentMaim/pseuds/FeverentMaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble summarizing what very easily should happen when the Apprentices come to terms with the Keyblade Wielders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things

It was enough of a stir when Lea returned from his escapade, most of all Ienzo hoping he never would. But when Ienzo rushed through the basement entrance, bags of goods from the market in tow and fretfully terrified, it was obvious the youngest apprentice had discovered a much greater concern.

"Ienzo." Even said to him with an almost incredulous tone. "Sora does not remember any of us, as far as I am aware."

Any of them except Dilan, who thankfully was on patrol and out of the way.

"I'm not talking about Sora!" Ienzo replied hastily.

Before either Aeleus or Even realized his meaning, racing footsteps echoed through the hall, and suddenly a familiar young man with silver tresses and a menacing, indigo blade appeared around the corner. He stopped in an instant when his teal-blue eyes gawked at all three of them.

They had half a mind to run.

"Riku!" An urgent, equally familiar voice called from behind. "Riku, what are you doing?! Stop!"


End file.
